


Sunny-Side Up

by robiland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast, Cake, F/F, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/pseuds/robiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksandra brings home a sugary treat on her way home from her usual morning workout, efficiently distracting from her and Mei's morning routine. Mei is appropriately amused by her wife's shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny-Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> @llesbianisme Aug 8:  
> "i want mei and zarya to [spins wheel of tender things for lesbians to do together] share a slice of cake"
> 
> zarmei still owns my ass btw. i shitpost them daily on twitter (see my handle above). i hope you all enjoy!!

 

Mei and Aleksandra's morning routine went as follows:

Aleksandra would wake up at five-thirty in the morning, earlier than the sunrise and an hour and a half before her wife's scheduled wake-up time, to pump some iron at her gym of choice. If time did not allow for the commute, she would settle for lifting weights in the basement of their home. She would give Mei a gentle kiss on the cheek before her departure.

By the time Mei awoke, Aleksandra would be on her way home from the gym and would give Mei a wakeup call no later than seven-fifteen - she liked to let her kotyonok sleep in, she always worked so hard. After Mei dressed for work, she would begin preparing breakfast for herself and her wife.

Over breakfast, Aleksandra would tell Mei about her workout ventures and how great Mei's cooking was. In return, Mei would tell Aleksandra about what new, exciting phenomena she planned to study alongside her colleagues at work that day. Considerable amounts of flirting would also ensue. Mei would give Aleksandra a kiss before departing for work, despite Aleksandra's unique pre-shower aroma. Aleksandra would then have a little over an hour to shower and flex in whatever mirrors she could find before she, too, headed off to work.

These events happened like clockwork, at least on weekdays. So, when Aleksandra returned from the gym with a paper bag from Starbucks and a guilty expression, Mei was disoriented, to say the least.

"I'm making breakfast, Allie," Mei reminded her wife. She even motioned to the hot pan that was ready to heat up Aleksandra's sunny side up eggs - her favourite kind, to be exact. "Do you even like Starbucks?"

Clearly distressed, Aleksandra failed to answer Mei's question, instead explaining an entirely different concept to her. She set the bag on the table and whined, "It was calling my _name,_ rybka _._ "

Mei pouted in confusion and left the stove to peek inside the paper bag at just what was upsetting Aleksandra so much. Inside a clear plastic container was a perfectly triangular slice of fluffy red velvet cake with two layers of cream cheese frosting, one on top and one sandwiched between the two layers of cake. Mei grinned, almost laughed.

"It's cake." Mei deadpanned.

"I avoid junk food, golubshka, you know this. I only stopped at this... Starbucks place to use the restroom, and I _saw_ it." Aleksandra sat at the table and glared at the bag. "It saw _me."_

Breaking out into giggles, Mei soothed, "You're allowed to have junk food once in a while, bǎobèi. Here, I'll put it in the fridge - it will stay nice and cool, and it won't stare at you anymore."

Aleksandra could tell Mei was teasing her, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her palm. "You know, myshka _,_ you're welcome to have some."

Mei looked over her shoulder at Aleksandra with a smirk. She returned to the stove to get started on Aleksandra's eggs. "While I don't want to entertain your guilt, I would be happy to share your cake with you. After dinner, shì _?_ "

"Shì," Aleksandra repeated. Mei gave her an encouraging smile - "yes" was likely the only Chinese word Aleksandra could pronounce well, but Mei didn't blame her for her thick Russian accent. "You keep me young, Mei-Ling."

"Don't be so dramatic, bǎobèi _,_ it's only a slice of cake. If I remember correctly, you had lots of it at our wedding," Mei slyly reminded her wife. She dropped a small, square slice of butter into the pan, wrapping her hand around the handle of the pan and twisting it this way and that to spread the rapidly melting butter. 

"That was our _wedding_ , I was a bride - I was allowed to have copious amounts of cake," Aleksandra reasoned. She watched Mei expertly crack an egg - extra large - over the pan and rustle amongst the nearby drawers for a spatula. Aleksandra laughed to herself as she sipped her protein shake. "My arteries still haven't recovered."

Mei sighed fondly as she remembered her and Aleksandra's wedding just shy of a year prior and mused, "Our anniversary is coming up."

Aleksandra smiled at this, relocating from the table to the kitchen, where she carefully wrapped her arms around Mei's waist and planted a kiss on top of her head - an easy feat, given that Mei was close to a foot shorter than her. She gave Mei a heartfelt squeeze and mumbled sweet nothings into her hair. That was, until Mei's nose crinkled and she nudged Aleksandra's muscular arms.

"You stink."

Aleksandra would have been wounded by Mei's assertion if she hadn't already admitted to herself that she could get awfully smelly (and sweaty) after a rigorous workout. She smirked, tightening her grasp around Mei's plump figure. "You ought to get used to my stench, rybka _._ It should be your favourite scent."

"Unlikely!" Mei exclaimed. Aleksandra laughed her usual, booming laugh that was too loud for the early morning, or any other time of day, for that matter, and relaxed her grip on her wife. Aleksandra began to rummage around in the refrigerator to snack on the cut up fruit that she'd prepared for herself as part of her large, midday lunch, and Mei rolled her eyes. When it came to food, Aleksandra could be proper impatient. "Maybe we can save your little treat for our anniversary to commemorate all the cake that was lost to your stomach."

At that, Aleksandra narrowed her emerald eyes at that cursed paper bag. She closed the refrigerator and joked, "Good. May the memory of its fallen brethren be a warning."

Mei laughed at Aleksandra's apparent vendetta against all junk foods. She slid the pair of sunny side up eggs onto the plate belonging to her wife, and made to start on scrambled ones for herself. "I hope you won't be this much of a party pooper on our anniversary, Allie."

"On the day exactly one year after our wedding? I could never be, Mei-Ling!" Aleksandra stood up straight and puffed out her chest, meaning to make herself look mighty, but only making Mei laugh in the process. 

"Good." Mei regarded her wife and stood on the balls of her feet to wipe away a bit of fruit juice that had found a home on the left corner of Aleksandra's lips. "We'll have all the energy in the world to spoil one another."

"You spoil me enough. Leave the treating to me, printsessa." Aleksandra stroked Mei's soft, round cheeks with the backs of her knuckles, smiling softly at the way Mei's adorable little lips stretched into a smile of their own.

"Until then, should I make you some bacon as well, Allie?"

Aleksandra surprised Mei with a kiss. "Make it crispy,myshka."

 


End file.
